All I See Is You
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Blaze is troubled about the way her friends perceive her and her relationship with Shadow. Shadow doesn't understand why she feels this way. He doesn't get that she's all he sees, so why is she so concerned? Oneshot.


Blaze had never known that there would be anyone, anywhere, like her. That was, until she met him. He was in a way, charming. To some, mysterious. And to others, full of anger and hate. But she was intrigued by him... And she didn't know whether she liked it or not.

She remembered the way that he kissed her. Despite his agressive nature, he had been gentle with her.

"You okay?"

Blaze looked at Shadow. He showed concern for her. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Blaze looked past Shadow. She noticed the scowl on the white bat girl's face. The girl wouldn't tell her what her name was, though she would still remark on how Blaze was messing up her career. "Yeah. But... who's she?"

Shadow looked behind them to where Rouge was sitting, arms crossed. "Oh. That's Rouge." He smiled at Blaze. "She's my partner at G.U.N."

Rouge wasn't the only one who looked at them like that when they were together. Blaze noticed the stares from everyone; Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles...

But the worst by far was Sonic. His reaction troubled her immensly. But Shadow seemed not to notice. And if he did, he didn't care. He was always more relaxed and calm around her.

And she would always remember that time when Shadow and Sonic fought over her. She had stood behind the tree, and she heard everything...

"Shadow, what are doing with Blaze?"

"What does it matter?"

"Uh-"

"Listen, blue boy. Blaze doesn't want anything to do with you. She doesn't need any more kids to babysit."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

They literally fought afterwards. Blaze had run into the battle screaming. She never felt so torn...

"STOP!" Blaze had flames around her, running from her hands. She saw both boys bruised and cut in places... Sonic was pinned to the ground by Shadow and the looked ready to kill each other.

Shadow dropped Sonic. He then got up and stared at Blaze. Sonic had eventually done the same. Blaze looked somewhat pleading, but disappointed. Sonic frowned at her and took off.

She never knew why Sonic had done that. She hadn't realized she had zoned out until She heard Shadow's voice.

"Blaze?"

"Hmm?"

Shadow chuckled. "Oh, you're back."

Blaze smiled. "hehehe..."

"Though, you look troubled. Is something bothering you?"

Blaze felt as if time slowed down. She looked into Shadow's eyes. She didn't know if she could tell him what had been bothering her for the past month in a half. She didn't want him upset with her... but her voice rushed out of her throat before she could stop it.

"I'mreallysorrybutIdon'tknowwhyIcan'tstopthinkinga bout-"

"Blaze, calm down." Shadow took her right hand and lookd her in the eyes. "What is it?"

Blaze glanced at Rouge's glaring face. "It's Sonic... I-"

"Did he say something to you?"

"No. No he didn't..."

Shadow was silent for a moment. "Then what is it?"

"His... face..."

"...What?"

Blaze looked down and shook her head. "It's the _look_ on his _face_..."

"Oh." Shadow said, flatly. "I see."

Shadow then released her hand and got up and left the room. Blaze had a look of surprise and confusion. She looked to Rouge as if she had an answer, but Rouge only wore a satisfied smirk. Blaze got up and rushed after him.

"Shadow!"

"..."

"Shadow, where are you going?" Blaze stopped and looked at him. She had on a serious expression.

Shadow stopped, hesitant before he turned to face her. "Nowhere. I just don't understand..." Shadow trailed off, looking at her with a troubled expression.

"You don't understand what, Shadow?"

Shadow walked the few steps until he was in front of her. "I don't understand why you let others get to you! What does it matter what they think? When I'm around them, all I see is you. I don't care what they think of you, me, or us, because that just doesn't matter."

Blaze was silent. She looked to the floor. She put her hands behind her back, she could feel his peircing gaze as he watched her. "Shadow, I-"

"Listen Blaze, I love you. All I see is you and only you, because all that matters is you and only you." Shadow softened his tone and took her hand again.

Blaze was struck by that. Shadow hadn't yet said he loved her until that moment. So many thoughts and emotions ran through her head. "All my life I've been judged, Shadow. Judged by my parents, judged by my people, judged by everyone. Right now, it's the look on all my friends faces. Like, they're judging me. And... his face is the worst. Because he was my closest friend until I met you. And I don't want them upset with me. I don't get what's wrong with me seeing you and... I... I can't..."

Shadow pulled Blaze into him, holding her. "Don't worry about them. They'll never have what we have, and they just don't understand. I do, Blaze. Because I was judged as well."

Blaze took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Shadow."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Little shadaze for all you shadaze fans. This is AU, and OOC because I wanted Shadow and Blaze to have softer personalities. I had a little shadaze spurt, so why not. This idea actually came to me while reading a sonaze fic, so... **

**Yeah. Just... yeah. Tell me what you think of this, I don't know if I can write shadaze...**


End file.
